The present invention relates to an electrical connector for interconnecting between electrical wires and mating connectors, wherein a pitch between a plurality of terminals accommodated in terminal accommodation chambers of a connector housing is different between one end and the other end of the connector housing.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. S63-170870 describes an example of a so-called pitch conversion connector, that is to say, a connector in which a pitch between a plurality of terminals accommodated in terminal accommodation chambers of a connector housing is different between two ends of the connector housing, wherein, in general, one of the two ends fits with another connector and the other connects with a cable or a substrate. On page 2, from line 20 of the top left-hand column to line 9 of the top right-hand column, there is a description explaining that a pitch between the terminals accommodated in the connector housing is different between a contact part and a connection part. It reads: “As can be seen from the figures, a pitch between contact parts 11 or, in other words, a space B between 11a and 11b corresponds to mating plugs that are not illustrated, while a pitch between wire connection parts 12 or, in other words, a space A between 12a and 12b corresponds to flat cables to be connected that are not illustrated.”
Further, FIG. 2 of JP S63-170870 illustrates a state in which a plurality of terminals are accommodated in the connector housing at predetermined intervals. As set forth on page 2, lines 9-13 of the top left-hand column, each terminal has: the contact part to be connected with the plug at one longitudinal end; the wire connection part to be connected with the cable at the other longitudinal end; and a bent coupling part between the contact part and the wire connection part. The contact parts and wire connection parts of individual terminals are not only held by wall parts of the connector housing but also insulated from each other so as not to make contact with the adjacent contact parts and wire connection parts, respectively.